Teen Titans : Born of Evil's Fire
by VINcredable
Summary: For years Ron has held a secret, a secret which if released could mean the end of all human life. He had never told anyone, not even his best friend Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable wasn’t human. Teen Titans xover, Pairing RonXJinx.


**Teen Titans : Born Of Evil's Fire.**

Chapter One - A Lost Hero

_**If someone said that Ron Stoppable was just a normal sidekick, someone lied. For years Ron had held a secret, a secret which if released could mean the end of all human life. He had never told anyone, not even his best friend Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable wasn't human.**_

Middleton

It was late at night as Ron Stoppable walked home from detention, over the last month since his birthday Ron had been getting into more and more trouble at school, mainly for daydreaming and not paying attention. What no one knew is that since his birthday, things had been happening in other parts of the world, but all that had ended a few days ago.

As Ron neared his house he felt a presence, someone was following him. Intending to lead whoever was following him away from his home, Ron continued past his house and headed towards the park.

After fifteen minutes of walking Ron reached the center of Middleton park, Ron turned to face the direction he had just come from.

"Come out, I know there's someone there" Ron said into the darkness.

"Bravo Ronald, despite my best efforts you could still feel me following you" a dark voice filled the air.

Ron watched as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure was dressed in a black jumpsuit with pieces of metal attached to it, he also wore a strange mask, the right side of the mask was black and the left side was orange with a slit near the top for the man to see through.

"Who are you?" Ron asked while stepping backwards away from the man

"My name is Slade, but that isn't important, what is important is that I know what you are Ronald, what you REALLY are"

Thoughts were racing through Ron's mind, who was this man? Could he really know what he was?

"Y-You don't know what you are talking about" Ron stuttered in a panic before he quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Ron hadn't been running for more than a few seconds before Slade dropped from a tree ahead of Ron and slammed a foot into Ron's face sending him tumbling to the soft ground. As Ron tried to pick himself up Slade spoke again.

"You cannot escape me anymore than you can escape what you are…. Demon!"

Ron's eyes widened when he heard this. He knew. Whoever this man was, he knew what Ron really is.

"H-how?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Slade let out a short chuckle before leaning close to Ron's face and whispering.

"Your true Father told me"

A wave of emotion hit Ron at hearing this, not a false emotion that he had become accustom to showing his friends, this time it was a real emotion, the first he had felt since he had been a young child.

Suddenly Ron's eyes glowed black and a nearby fountain exploded

Slade turned to see what remained of the fountain.

"Hmn, just like Raven, your powers are controlled by your emotions"

Slade turned back to see that Ron had disappeared and let out a small chuckle.

"You can run, but you can't hi…URG!!!!" Slade's sentence was cut off by Ron swinging a shovel hard into his metal mask.

"Dude, that line has been used to death, now what the hell do you want with me?" Ron asked as he held the point of the shovel down to Slade's throat.

Slade spoke with the same calm yet chilling voice, completely unthreatened by the position he was in.

"I simply want to take your father out of the equation, you are the only way he can return to this world now"

Ron started to panic

"N-no, I won't let that happen"

Slade took advantage of Ron's lack of attention and quickly knocked the shovel out of Ron's hands and then followed up with an uppercut to Ron's face sending him flying backwards.

"You won't have a choice Ronald, just like Raven didn't" Slade said as he stood up and walked towards Ron.

Ron got up and tried to run away again only to be caught by the wrist by Slade.

"THE GEM WAS BORN OF EVIL'S FIRE, THE GEM SHALL BE HIS PORTAL…."

As Slade started to recite an ancient Prophecy, Ron felt an unbearable pain start at his wrist and spread through his body, his clothes started burning away revealing glowing red symbols all over his body.

"…HE COMES TO CLAIM, HE COMES TO SIRE….."

Soon all that remained covering Ron's body was the shredded remains of his cargo pants, Slade let go of his wrist and Ron fell to the ground and stared with horror at the symbols on his arms, suddenly his hair started growing, within a few seconds it was down to his knees and finally a purple chakra gem appeared on his forehead.

"THE END OF ALL THINGS MORTAL… you are the gem Stoppable" Slade finished as he looked down at the now shaking Boy.

"Don't worry, this will be over quick" Slade rose fist ready to strike Ron when suddenly Ron looked up at Slade, and Slade felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time…fear.

Ron's eyebrows had morphed into another set of eyes and now all four of his eyes were glowing black.

"You're right, it will be over quick" As Ron spoke his voice seemed to morph into something demonic. Without warning a beam of black energy shot from the ground and struck Slade in the chest so hard that he felt his Armour crack.

When he recovered from the hit he saw Ron floating high in the air with glowing eyes and long flowing hair flapping in the wind, the symbols still glowing brightly on his skin including the mark of Scathe on his forehead overlapping the chakra gem.

"Not bad, but still not in my league" Slade said as he reached into this Armour and pulled out a large blaster and shot it at Ron.

Thinking quickly and using his re-awakened powers, a coil of dark energy wrapped around a slab of concrete and pulled it in-between himself and the blast, however Ron wasn't expecting the blast to be quite so powerful and was sent flying through the air from the explosion, only to be stopped suddenly by a very conveniently placed tree.

Ron picked himself up from the base of the tree and prepared to fight, as Slade took a step towards him Ron jumped into the air, channeled his power and started chanting words..

"Azerath, Metrion, ZYNTHOS!!!!!!" Ron almost screamed the last word as powerful bolts of black energy shot from his hands and hit the ground, ripping up the earth and heading towards Slade.

**Jump City - 2 Years Later**

On the far side of Jump city, in the very worst part of town stood a decrepit old building, the place had been condemned years ago, but now on the front porch stood 7 teenagers.

But these were no ordinary teenagers, these were the Teen Titans.

The team consisted of the five original members of the titans, Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Robin and the other two members had Joined the team One year ago, the ex-villain Jinx who joined the titans after turning on the brotherhood of evil last year and finally Terra, the titan who had once betrayed them, even though she had lost her memory a year ago, she had slowly regained them and re-joined the team.

"Raven, are you sure this is the building? It really doesn't fit Slade's style" Robin spoke to his darkly dressed team-mate while staring at the old building.

Raven took a moment to close her eyes and think back to her dreams.

"Yes, I'm sure, Slade has been here" Raven answered

Robin nodded

"Ok, lets go"

With that said, the titans walked towards the building.

As they entered through the front door Raven though back to the nightmares she had been having over the last month, all she could ever make out were flashes of Slade and this building and all she could ever here was someone's screams of pain and that is when she would always wake up in a cold sweat.

After ten minutes of searching the team had come up with nothing and that's when raven felt something.

Robin looked at raven to see a confused look on her face.

"Raven, are you ok?"

Images started flashing before Raven, a dark figure floating in water, a long dark corridor with metal walls and a hidden staircase. Raven opened her eyes to find her friends looking at her.

"This way" raven simply stated before walking towards the back of the house.

When raven stopped at an empty room Robin spoke up.

"I checked this room, there nothing here"

Robin was answered by Ravens glowing black eyes, and suddenly a panel in the wooden floor glowed black for a second before disintegrating, revealing a dusty staircase.

Beast Boy looked down the steps and shuddered

"Ok, who wants to go down the creepy staircase first?"

Beast Boy's attempt at humor was ignored as raven floated down the stairs followed closely by the others.

After reaching the bottom of the staircase the Titans found themselves in a long dark corridor with metal walls, as they made there way down the hall, Robin decided to try and talk to Raven.

"Raven, are you ok? You haven't been yourself since you started having these dreams" Robin asked with concern in his voice.

Raven thought for a moment before answering

"I know, I don't think these are dreams though, they're, something else, something…"

Raven's voice trailed off as an impression of terror showed on her face, Robin followed her eyes to where she was looking only to find that they had come to the end of the corridor and in front of them stood a huge heavy metal door and in the center of the door was…

"The mark of Scathe!" Robin realized.

It was the symbol they had not seen in two years, the symbol that had once shone bright on Ravens forehead, the symbol of the demon Trigon.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin looked back at Raven to find her face of terror had been replaced with one of anger.

"WHAT HAS SLADE BEEN DOING?!?!"

Raven's powers flared and the other titans covered there faces as the door exploded of its hinges and Raven flew into the dark room.

As soon as they entered the room it was illuminated by light overhead and they found themselves in a large chamber that looked like a laboratory, but the thing that caught there eye was a large glass cylinder in the very center of the room, it was filled with liquid and there was Something or someone floating in it, Beast Boy who had been playing Resident Evil earlier in the day started to panic.

Beast Boy: "T-T-TYRANT!!!" at this Beast Boy transformed into a Chicken and let out a loud SKWARK before turning and running back down the dark corridor.

"Somebody should go after him!" Cyborg said as he shook his head at his teammate's antics.

At Cyborg's suggestion everyone looked at Terra.

"HEY!!! Why me?" Terra asked as she realized that everyone was volunteering her to go after the green changeling.

"Because he'syour boyfriend" Cyborg said.

With a huff Terra shot after Beast Boy.

Robin approached the chamber carefully, ready for anything, as he approached the glass cylinder a light inside turned on revealing what was inside. Inside the cylinder was a Boy, no older than 18.

"Hey, he's cute" Jinx absently said.

"D-did I say that out loud?" Jinx asked innocently as she noticed the others staring at her.

The boy was wearing nothing but a shredded pair of cargo pants that were ripped off at the knees, he also had long blond hair that ran down his back and legs but the one thing that they noticed most was a small chakra gem in the center of his forehead identical to Ravens.

"Who is he?" Raven muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Cyborg had been checking out a computer he had found shortly after finding the room.

"Hey guys, check this out"

The titans gathered around the computer.

"I found some recordings" Cyborg explained as he tapped a few keys and a recording started playing, and the first thing they heard was Slade's voice.

"_**It has been a month since I captured him and still I can't dispose of him, no matter what I try he just refuses to die, I have tried all manner of methods, Shooting him, Choking him, Stabbing him, it would seem his demonic blood is more powerful than I realized…"**_

Raven felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the mention of Demonic Blood and she slowly turned her head and looked at the boy still floating in an unknown clear liquid.

'_Demonic Blood?' _Raven thought to herself.

"…_**well if I can't kill him then I will have to hide him, of course I cannot simply lock him up, his connection to Raven may allow him to contact her and I cannot allow that, so I have devised a method, I have built a chamber deep beneath Jump City and there I will submerge him in a glass cylinder of poison, of course his powers will automatically send him into a healing trance and as long as the poison continues to be absorbed into his body, he will never wake up."**_

As the recording came to an end the titans couldn't believe what they had heard. The liquid the boy was floating in was poison and this boy had been soaking in it poison for nearly two whole years.

Raven walked back to the tank and looked at his face, with a quick check with her powers she realized he really was in a healing trance just like her own, she knew this boy was connected to her.

"We have to get him back to the tower" Robin stated as he approached the glass.

**One Hour Later**

After getting the boy out of the tank they had taken him back to Titans tower and now everyone was gathered in the infirmary.

"He's stable, now that he's out of the poison he should heal properly and wake up in a few hours" Cyborg explained.

Raven stepped forward with a camera and took a snap shot of the unconscious boy and everyone looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to Azerath, I know someone who might know what his connection is to me" Raven explained.

As Raven exited the room Jinx spoke up.

"Can I get a copy of that?"

All the remaining titans Sweat dropped.

"Well if Raven has no luck I have already sent his finger prints and DNA through the system and they should be finished processing right about…" Cyborg said as a loud beeping came from the computer as the results came up on screen.

"Am I good or am I good, BooYaa!"

As Cyborg performed a little victory dance, Robin inspected the onscreen results.

**Name: Ronald Stoppable**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Place of birth: Unknown**

**Last known Place Of Residency: Middleton California**

**Status: Missing, presumed deceased**

**Known Acquaintances:-**

**Amanda Stoppable - Mother - Deceased**

**Frank Stoppable - Father - Deceased**

**Kim Possible**…

This caught Robins eye.

"Kim Possible…. Now I remember! Ron Stoppable was Kim Possible's sidekick, I remember Kim went out of the hero business for a while because her sidekick had gone missing"

Robin clicked on the Kim Possible link and brought up her file.

Cyborg looked at the teenage hero's details and noticed something in the file.

"Hey, it looks like Kim Possible is an active member of the justice league now, should we contact her?" Cyborg asked

Robin thought for a moment before shaking his.

"Not yet, we'll wait until he wakes up and then leave the decision up to him"

**Azerath **

Raven flew through the sky towards her old home when she saw someone on the roof top of a building, she was dressed in a cloak just like her own, Raven landed close to her.

"Hello mother" Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Hello Raven, I sensed that you were coming…"

This did not surprise Raven, her mother could always tell when Raven was in Azerath. Raven took out the photo of the boy and showed it to her mother.

"I need to know who this is and what his connection is to me"

Arella took the photo and looked at it, as she did she suddenly let out a gasp of shock and dropped the photo, Raven was shocked to see tears flowing from her mothers eyes.

Arella slowly dropped to her knees with one hand over her heart as she used her free hand to reach for the dropped photo.

"I-I haven't seen him since he was a baby, he has grown into a handsome young man." Arella said as she raised the photo up into the light.

"Mother, who is he?" Raven asked while wondering what had compelled her mother to ask in such a way.

Arella looked Raven deep in the eyes before speaking.

"Raven, he is your Brother, your twin brother"

**To Be Continued…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review to let me know what you think of the storyline.**


End file.
